sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lenny Janowitz
|last seen = |appearances = 3 episodes (see below) |status = Alive |gender = Male |faction = SAMCRO |title = First 9 Sgt-at-Arms (formerly) |portrayed by = Sonny Barger }} Lenny 'The Pimp' Janowitz is a SAMCRO member on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Played by American actor and Hell's Angels founder Sonny Barger, Lenny makes his debut on the episode in the series' third season. Convicted for murdering three ATF agents, he is currently incarcerated in the Stockton State Prison. He has connections to the Russian Mafia, is one of the First 9, and as the third member, was formerly Sergeant-at-Arms under SAMCRO founder John Teller. He appears on the episode in the series' fourth season, and was last seen on the episode . Biography Background Hailing from Oakland, California, Lenny Janowitz became the 3rd member of SAMCRO. He met John and Piney in boot camp, but they lost touch and it wasn’t until they saw him again after a mission in Hanoi that they reconnected. Lenny was a smart, no-nonsense type of guy, extremely intelligent, and when JT and Piney started SOA, they knew they’d need a guy like Lenny in the club. A weight lifter since he was ten, he was built like a tank and was in several bodybuilding competitions, even competed for the Mr. Olympia title, but was disqualified due to an assault charge. It was no secret that Lenny was a hit with the ladies. He invented the term “croweater,” when he realized that being part of the Sons of Anarchy was a pussy magnet. He used it to his advantage, eventually making it a business and earning his nickname, “The Pimp”. In 1989 during a raid, Lenny was charged with killing three ATF agents, although he pleaded not guilty and is still fighting the charges. He is currently serving a life sentence at Stockton State Prison. In 2006, Lenny’s three-pack-a-day cigarette habit led to cancer of the larynx and his vocal cords were removed. But he still manages to call shots around the prison yard, and has built an alliance with the Russian mafia. Season 3 He helps the club get in contact with Viktor Putlova to discuss a deal to have the Russians hand over Jimmy O'Phelan to the SAMCRO. Season 4 In episode 13, as part of a deal between Otto Delaney and AUSA Lincoln Potter, Lenny is given back several privileges at the prison. These include visitation rights and time on the exercise yard. After being given his visitation back, Lenny reached out to SAMCRO to warn the club of Otto's deal. During this sit down at the prison, Lenny tells Jax to "talk to Clay and let him (Lenny) know what he wants him to do". This comment shows Lenny's continuing loyalty to SAMCRO by implying that he will do whatever it takes, in order to protect the Club. Murders Committed *3 unnamed ATF agents Trivia * Lenny (Sonny Barger) is a real Hell's Angel, founding member. He is the former president of the Oakland chapter. He currently resides in Arizona, and is a member of the Angel's Cave Creek chapter. * Lenny's mugshot on the mugshot wall inside the SAMCRO clubhouse is an actual mugshot of Sonny Barger when he was arrested at age 19. * By the end of the series, Lenny is the last/only founding member alive. Appearances Category:Characters Category:First 9 Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:SAMCRO Members Category:Sons of Anarchy Members Category:Alive Category:Killers Category:Veterans